Fireball Video Game Universe
The Fireball Video Game Universe (FVGU) is an American media franchise and shared universe that is centered on a series of Fireball Studios's video games, The franchise has expanded to include video game, anime, cartoon and comic book related franchises into one shared universe in a video game. The shared universe, much like the original Fireball Studios in pop culture, was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, and characters. The first video game released in the FVGU was Super Baxter 1 (2016), which began the first phase of the universe entirely. Super Baxter 1 was released on the main SuperBaxterBros GameJolt Page, in which it will be moved into a brand new page on GameJolt named Fireball Studios. Development Video Games By 2013, Fireball Studios began planning to independently produce its start in the video game industry using Game-Maker 8.1. Previously, Fireball was in search and need to find a perfect programming tool to use to create its video game universe. In 2015, a Beta called Super Baxter: Platforms was a Test to be sure that Fireball Studios was really ready for the games to happen, in-which it has successfully happened. The Universe had started it all off around February 11th, 2016 starting with Super Baxter 1 and beyond. In 2017, it was announced that there will be more universes coming to the video game universe (Real Life, Fire Hair, Mahou Shounen Nicolas, Miraculous Red and more.) In 2018 Fireball announced that it was getting it's new intro and starting off the intro will be Fire Hair. Featured Games Red Boxes depict 18+ / Adult Rated Games that will not be on GameJolt and are for only members who want to also play the 18+ Rated Games. Spin-Offs Non-Canon Fireball series Other Games Gallery Phase One Super Baxter 1 USA Box Art.png|Super Baxter 1 Super Baxter 2 USA Box Art.png|Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection Real Life Box Art.png|Real Life Miraculous Red Box Art.png|Miraculous Red Mahou Shounen Nicolas Portable Box Art.png|Mahou Shounen Nicolas: Portable Super Baxter 3 Box Art.png|Super Baxter 3: JC Fire Hair Box Art.png|Fire Hair Phase Two Nichole Box Art.png|Nichole Dragon Boy Box Art.png|Dragon Boy Real Life 2 The Crusaders Box Art.png|Real Life 2: The Crusaders Luminous Jewel Box Art.png|Luminous Jewel Binding Blade Starlight Box Art.png|Binding Blade: Starlight XXThot Hunter Box Art.png|XXThot Hunter Kaikeimon Box Art.png|Kaikeimon The Last Hero Soul Tournament Box Art.png|The Last Hero: Soul Tournament Spirit Halloween I Box Art.png|Spirit Halloween I Gumball and Odin The Game Box Art.png|Gumball and Odin: The Game Miraculous Red 2 Omniskull Box Art.png|Miraculous Red 2: Omniskull The Doughbie Brothers Pizzeria Condemned Box Art.png|The Doughbie Brothers Pizzeria: Condemned A-Girls Box Art.png|A-Girls Super Baxter 4 Box Art.png|Super Baxter 4: Forthcoming Thunder The Stormshocker Box Art.png|Thunder The Stormshocker Bonic Adventures Box Art.png|Bonic Adventures Motherly Instincts Box Art.png|Motherly Instincts Yoru Tsubasa Box Art.png|Yoru Tsubasa Dragon Ball Fire Vol 1 Box Art.png|Dragon Ball Fire Vol. 1 Lutin Yosei Box Art.png|Lutin Yosei Autism Man Box Art.png|Autism Man The Emphasis Box Art.png|The Emphasis Unknown Phase Vortex Cast Temple of Anubis Box Art.png|Vortex Cast: Temple of Anubis Azuma Kinboshi Box Art.png|Azuma Kinboshi Junrei's Fushigina Gūzen The Game Box Art.png|Junrei's Fushigina Gūzen: The Game Fight Girl Box Art.png|Fight Girl Spin-Offs Non-Canon Headers Phase One Super Baxter 1 Header.png|Super Baxter 1 Super Baxter 2 Header.png|Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection Real Life Header.png|Real Life Miraculous Red Header.png|Miraculous Red Mahou Shounen Nicolas Portable Header.png|Mahou Shounen Nicolas: Portable Super Baxter 3 Header.png|Super Baxter 3: JC Fire Hair Header.png|Fire Hair Phase Two Nichole Game Header.png|Nichole Dragon Boy Header.png|Dragon Boy Real Life 2 The Crusaders Header.png|Real Life 2: The Crusaders Luminous Jewel Header.png|Luminous Jewel Binding Blade Starlight Header.png|Binding Blade: Starlight XXThot Hunter Header.png|XXThot Hunter Kaikeimon Header.png|Kaikeimon The Last Hero Soul Tournament Header.png|The Last Hero: Soul Tournament Spirit Halloween I Header.png|Spirit Halloween I Gumball and Odin The Game Header.png|Gumball and Odin: The Game Miraculous Red 2 Omniskull Header.png|Miraculous Red 2: Omniskull The Doughbie Brothers Pizzeria Condemned Header.png|The Doughbie Brothers Pizzeria: Condemned A-Girls Header.png|A-Girls Super Baxter 4 Header.png|Super Baxter 4: Forthcoming Thunder The Stormshocker Header.png|Thunder The Stormshocker Bonic Adventure Header.png|Bonic Adventures Motherly Instincts Header.png|Motherly Instincts Yoru Tsubasa Header.png|Yoru Tsubasa Dragon Ball Fire Vol 1 Header.png|Dragon Ball Fire Vol. 1 Lutin Yosei Header.png|Lutin Yosei Autism Man Header.png|Autism Man The Emphasis Header.png|The Emphasis Unknown Phase Vortex Cast Temple of Anubis Header.png|Vortex Cast: Temple of Anubis Azuma Kinboshi Game Header.png|Azuma Kinboshi Junrei's Fushigina Gūzen The Game Header.png|Junrei's Fushigina Gūzen: The Game Fight Girl Header.png|Fight Girl Reception TCT Studios Trivia *Real Life is the most viewed game of Phase One of Fireball Studios. **It is also currently the most darkest game on Fireball Studios' GameJolt Page. *Super Baxter 3: JC is the best Phase One game finalizing a rating of 97%. See Also *Fireball Cinematic Universe *Fireball Anime & Manga Universe *Fireball Animation *Fireball Comic-Book Universe *Fireball Universe Category:Universes